1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an illumination device and a projector.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a projector that modulates light emitted from a light source in response to image information and projects the modulated light onto a projection surface such as a screen has been known. Moreover, a device including a plurality of light sources for projecting a brighter image and configured to cool the light sources has been proposed (e.g., see JP-A-2013-218101).
The device (lamp unit) disclosed in JP-A-2013-218101 includes: a lamp fan base forming a housing structure; a lamp case including four lamp holders on which four light source lamps are respectively mounted, and movably supported to the lamp fan base; a fan base on which blast fans are placed and which is supported to the lamp fan base; and a duct provided in the fan base and guiding the air from the blast fan to a light-emitting portion of the light source lamp. Four blast fans are provided corresponding to the four lamp holders, and respectively disposed above the lamp holders.
However, since the lamp unit disclosed in JP-A-2013-218101 has a structure in which the four blast fans are respectively stacked on the lamp holders, the lamp unit has problems such as an increase in the size of the device or an increase in the thickness of the entire device.